narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Karasu Tomari
Karasu Tomari - Introduction First her name was Riko Tatsu, then her name became Karasu Tatsu...and now it is the winner Karasu Tomari! She was born on a Tomari Farm to Asami Tomari and her father who is unknown....she has two older brothers, Kira and Kiken....Kira is still in the Hidden Leaf Village, but Kiken ran away in search of power. Karasu is currently looking for her father, all she knows is that he is a rouge ninja. Karasu has a younger sister named Tora, which she loves dearly. And she is a proud member of Team Kistune, along with Kasumi Yume ( a close friend ) and Miu Wakkahisa ( good buds ) and her sensei Hotaru ( Last name unknown ) Personal and Basic infomation - including appearance - Blood Type - AB D . O . B - 12/Feb Star Sign - Aquarius Theme Colour - Purple Zodiac - Earth Tiger Eye colour -Part one - Black Part one Kuro Sunadokei - Gold ( Like all Tomari's ) Part Two - Charcoal Black Part Two Kuro Sunadokei - Sliver ( I'll tell you more about the colour change later in the wiki ) CLOTHING AND APPEARANCE Child - Black hair tied in a messy bun, purple sweater and a jersy skirt and purple shoes. Pre Shippuden - Black shoulder length hair, onyx eyes, lavender top, brown dress simaler to Sakura's dress in Shippuden and forest boots, slim figure. Shippuden - Black shoulder length hair, charcoal black eyes with almost no emotion in them, giving her a ruthless appearance. Navy blue top, straps pulled down, mid blue cloth tied around her waist. A black and blue dree simalar to her dress in pre shippuden, some boots simalar to Miu Wakkahisa's and a permanet tatoo of the Tomari clan symbol on her left shoulder, she wears fingerless gloves to hide the words that Miu engraved on her wrist. ---- NINJA STATS -------------------- Ninjutsu - 4/5 Taijutsu - 2/5 Kekkei Genkai - 5/5 Genjutsu - 4/5 Intelligence - 4/5 Speed - 4/5 Overall Power - 4/5 Personality - traits and flaws Child ( good traits ) - Cheerful, hardworking, sweet, kind, bright smile. Child ( bad traits ) - has the urge to cry alot, senstitive, can be lazy at times, angry when she dosen't get her way. Part one ( good traits ) - strong, unique, great flexibility ( physical and mental ) smart and intelligent, dosen't cry that much, has become generally tough and calm. Part one ( bad traits ) - rebel, can be stubborn, gives silent treament to anyone who has screwed her, bracer, sly, fox smrik which gives people the wrong view of her. Shippuden ( good traits ) - hardworker, fighter, strong, patient, protective of the ones she loves, has backbone, made of steel, dosen's let small things get to her, calm, artistic, reasearcher and intelligent and has wits. Shippuden ( bad traits ) - starts to become heartless, has some moments when she is emotionless, bad medical ninja, has many grudges against many people, will KILL anyone who screws her, still has the rebel in her that can get her into deeps and a teaser...and she curses...alot Concept Well, Karasu is just anime version of...well me?...and I have many of her bad traits and all that ( including the cursing and artistic traits lol ) I got the inspiration from my older cousins for Kiken and Kira, who are narutards too... MAJOR RELATIONSHIPS ﻿ Naruto - Used to treat him like crap, but then found out that her mother lied about the Nine Tailed Demon Fox killing her father, so she started treating Naruto as an aqquaintance. Karasu would help Naruto train physically and mentally, ( maths, literacy, history ect ) In shippuden, Karasu and Naruto have their first serious fight, Karasu scars Naruto's back, and Naruto badly burns her leg. Naruto takes Karasu to a bacon carnival as a way to say sorry to Karasu...the two become distant...but they can still stand eachother.. Sasuke - As a child, Karasu used to be afraid of him. Sasuke then pointed out there was nothing to be afraid about...and that Karasu was just intimidated because he got top marks in the academy. In Part one Sasuke and Karasu are seen sparring...they chat sometimes...but usually about ninja skills and jutsu, when Sasuke leaves, Karasu remarks that a big part of her is missing. In shippuden Karasu and Sasuke fight, but they are usually verbal. Karasu who is grief stricken, asks Karin where Sasuke is...Karin takes her to the place where Team Taka camped....Karasu and Karin give the team sleeping pills so Karasu could give her bloodstone necklace, with her name engraved in it to Sasuke. Sasuke kept it with him for no paticullar reason...not that Karasu knew of. Sakura - Karasu and Sakura fought along side eachother during the battle against Kin...Karasu stands up for Sakura and gets badly injured in the process. People think that the two girls are rivals, but they are far from that....they are pretty close. As a child Karasu looked up to Sakura as a role model ( because Sakura was strong when people bullied her because of her big forehead ) the two girls trained alot, and Karasu was the first person that knew about Sakura admittting her love for Naruto. When Sakura consoled Karasu about admitting she had a crush on Naruto...All Karasu said was "Sakura, don't get pissed at me for saying this.....Sasuke....is....Bacon." Then Karasu told Sakura of the time where Naruto took her to that bacon carnival....saying that she enjoyed the experience so much, she convinced herself that she loved Naruto...."But when I got up in the morning...I noticed something...I was in love with the bacon Naruto gave me! And in your case...your'e in love with what Naruto is DOING to get Sasuke back...so the Sasuke retrival bullshit...is bacon!" Karin - Karasu treats Karin like dirt, but at times has a soft spot for her...Karasu has a deep hatred for Karin because she was a former member of team taka, (Karasu calles team "Taka" team "Baka" to tease Karin) Karasu admits to Karin that she had a slight crush on Sujestu because he looked like he could pwn Naruto any day. Kasumi ( Talluah Gordon in my case ) - Kasumi Yume was originally created by Talluah Gordon, a close bestie of mine in reality, we had the rival act, lightening over water thing from the day we met. Kasumi and Karasu have their fights, their shouting matches, but they are as close as hell when you go deep inside of them. Karasu and Kasumi fight and sparr alot, they seem so real to some characters in Naruto. They are both members of Team Kitsune, and they are both blood rebels. Mui - ( Anita Ackers ) a young friend of mine in reality, we are very close and are like sisters. Mui and Karasu have a backstabbing relationship, Mui called Karasu a electric shock up the backside when they were put in team Kitsune together with Kasumi. Karasu and Mui have staring contests and have their bets. Karasu and Mui fight once, Mui who is angry engraves the words bi - blooded in Karasu's arm, as a way to torture her, which it did. Having the words bi - blooded engraved on her arm, changed Karasu emotionally. After that battle, the two girls swore that they would never fight again.